Afternoon Tea
by theologygirl
Summary: Clarisse and Joseph first kiss story. Waiting for Amelia to arrive, our happy couple share a special afternoon tea. Chapter 4, last and final, now up!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Set at the beginning of PD1. Clarisse meets Mia for the first time and she's clean. How did that happen? Another "first kiss" story._

It was nearly 3:30 in the afternoon and afternoon tea was sitting on the Queen's desk in her suite in the Consulate. Not that she had touched it of course, there were too many papers to sign, documents to read and invitations to go through. It was a typical busy day for Clarisse, except for one thing: today she would meet her granddaughter for the first time. She wasn't sure, but she felt somewhat nervous, and that was a very new thing for the usually confident monarch.

Joseph was nearby, as usual, at the open window near her desk. He stood quietly looking out over the grounds, occasionally stealing a glance at Clarisse as she worked, or rather as she tried to work. She seemed unusually distracted this afternoon. He thought he knew what was bothering her, but there was nothing he could do but be there for her.

When Philippe had died, it had only taken Joseph a moment to realize that Helen would need to be contacted and this meeting between Queen and Crown Princess arranged. He had already begun the security arrangements for the trip even before Clarisse had made her decision to go. She had looked at him in momentary surprise, then smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you, Joseph."

They had often talked at what it would be like meeting Amelia for the first time and now they were here, in San Francisco, and she was due to arrive from school any moment. He knew Clarisse had hardly eaten all day, as he eyed the untouched sandwiches and pot of tea on her desk. He came and stood beside her and began to transfer a few finger sandwiches to a plate. She hesitated, pen still in hand, and looked up at him.

"Do you mind explaining what you're doing?"

"Not at all. If you're not going to take advantage of American high tea, I might as well." He popped a cucumber sandwich into his mouth and wiped his face with a cloth napkin. He reached for the teapot and poured a cup of steaming liquid into the china cup. He added a teaspoonful of milk and reached for the sugar.

"I don't take sugar in my tea."

"I know. This isn't for you." He stirred the sugar until it dissolved, then took a mouthful, washing down the sandwich. He stared at her, as she looked at him aghast. Apparently, he thought, no one has ever helped themselves to the Queen's tea before. Well, he'd certainly got her attention in any case.

"Perhaps you'd care for a scone and some jam, too?" It was a bit sarcastic, but he could take whatever she dished out.

"Lovely, thank you. And one of those chocolate strawberry things, too." He tried to keep a straight face as she put the items on his plate. He took the tea and sweets back over to the window and watched out of the corner of his eye as she poured a cup of tea for herself and ate a bite of a dry scone.

"They're better with jam…"

"Yes, I realize that, Joseph, but this American pear jam isn't nearly as good as the pear jam we have in Genovia."

"I agree. Do you think you'll be able to survive the visit without good pear jam, Your Majesty?"

She smiled for the first time that day, and it warmed his heart. "Well, I'm not sure. I may have to send for some." She took a sip of her tea and looked down at the floor. She felt her cheeks start to flush, as often happened when she and Joseph were alone and relaxed together. Getting herself back under control she set the teacup down and returned to the paperwork in front of her.

He stared out the window, smiling to himself. It had been a long road getting her through the death of the King and the Crown Prince, and now the stress of meeting Amelia for the first time. He sighed, a little too loudly for she remarked: "Everything okay, Joseph?"

He cleared his throat. "Wonderful. The fog is starting to roll in off the bay a little earlier than usual."

She continued working away, trying to concentrate, but her mind would constantly wander to the man dressed in black so close to her, yet so far away. Dangerous ground. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground when it came to her thoughts about her Head of Security. They had known each other for decades, but yet something was different between them now. A friendship had developed, but Clarisse was worried that she had let her thoughts carry her well beyond friendship when clearly, as professional as Joseph was, he had remained at a respectful distance. She sighed.

"Everything okay, Your Majesty?"

She turned to look at him, the afternoon sun shining on his face, and she caught her breath. She nodded and turned back to the dispatches. He grinned to himself and turned to look out the window again.

"She's here."

He'd said it so quickly it startled her, and her hand brushed the teacup sending it's contents streaming down over the desk and onto her lap. She tried to jump out of the way of the hot liquid but to no avail, the tea ran down the front of her black dress and stockings.

"Clarisse! Are you hurt?"

"Oh! No, I'm fine, but, oh, what a mess! Amelia! I can't see her like this, look at me, covered in tea stains." She moaned and threw her hands in the air. Joseph picked up the phone and dialled.

"Charlotte. Her Majesty is delayed. Please entertain Miss Thermopolis for a few moments, please. No, everything is fine, she just needs more time." He hung up and looked at Clarisse staring helplessly at the mess she had made.

"We need to get you cleaned up."

"Well, thankfully it went all over me and not on all the work I've done."

He raised his eyebrow at her and she felt her face flush. "Oh, alright. The work I've been trying to do. Honestly, Joseph, you never let me away with anything." She couldn't help but smile at him.

He took another cloth napkin and dabbed it in a bottle of soda water. "May I?" he enquired.

Getting down on one knee, Joseph began touching the damp cloth to her dress, right above the knee where the first tea stain could be seen. Clarisse leaned back against the desk, taking care to avoid the area where the tea had dribbled off the work surface. With both hands she steadied herself as Joseph carefully took the material of the skirt in his hand and concentrated on the stains. She looked down at him, at the crown of his balding head, the strong shoulders, and the muscles she could see rippling underneath his black silk shirt. She looked at the ceiling, trying to do her best to stop the thoughts that were seeping into her mind.

Finished with the dress he moved down to address the stains on her stockings. He hesitated, then put his hand on her calf as he attended to her knee and leg, working his way down to the ankle. In some ways he thanked God she had only spilled tea on only one leg, for surely he didn't have the moral fibre to see to the other one.

"That's pretty good for now. I'd stay away from the press until you change, but it's okay for around here." He began to stand, but paused. "Um, Clarisse, would you mind helping me up?"

Shaken out of her own thoughts she let go of the desk and took his hands in hers, helping him to his feet. "Thank you, I'm not as young as I used to be, the knees don't always work when I want them to."

She swallowed and looked at him, standing in front of her, mere inches away. She couldn't break his gaze, and found she didn't want to. Her hands were still firmly clasped in his until she felt him pull them away. She couldn't mask the disappointment she felt at breaking contact with him until his hands were cupping her face and drawing her even closer to him. He touched his lips to hers then pulled back to look at her.

"I'm sorry I startled you."

"It was my fault, I should have…" she couldn't wait another moment. She leaned toward him and pressed her lips to his in a more demanding kiss. He responded and they held onto each other tightly as the passion grew between them. He pulled her as close to him as she had dreamed of being. Long minutes passed until breathlessly they stopped the kiss and just held each other close. Joseph leaned back against the desk and stroked her cheek.

"Forgive me, if I've stepped across the line we've so carefully drawn all these years."

"Oh, you stepped over it alright. And not a moment too soon." She playfully kissed his nose and leaned her forehead against his. "I've been dreaming about this for so long, Joseph."

"Me too" was all he could say before the buzzer on the intercom went off. Clarisse leaned around Joseph and pushed the button. "Yes?"

Charlotte's voice came over the speaker. "Your Majesty, tea is nearly ready in the garden. Will you be joining Miss Thermopolis shortly?"

Clarisse felt Joseph's shoulders shake in quiet laughter and she squeezed his arm. "Yes, Charlotte, I'll be downstairs in only a moment." She released the button and came back immediately to Joseph's full embrace. "I have to go, Love."

A kiss of promise, then Clarisse picked up a jewellery box she planned on giving to Amelia. She glanced up as Joseph moved toward the door.

"Joseph!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"You've got pears all over your backside!"

He looked at her and laughed heartily. "Well," he said, "I guess you'll have to return the favour".

She blushed as she walked past him out the door. "We'll have to see about that, won't we?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well. Let me look at you."

Mia took off her glasses and looked at her grandmother.

"You look so young!"

Mia, unsure of what to say, simply stated: "And you look so, clean."

Clarisse felt her face blush furiously as she remembered what had just happened between her and Joseph upstairs. Or maybe, the blush was because she was thinking of what could possibly happen between them later on. She couldn't decide.

_THE END_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N No characters belong to me, all to Walt, Meg & Garry. Hope you enjoy the second installation_.

Things had changed in the few hours since Amelia's visit to the Consulate. It had not gone very well, as Joseph noted to his sovereign. He now found himself assigned as the child's chauffeur and babysitter.

He stood in the doorway of the Consulate's garage, watching one of the mechanics put a final coat of wax on the second limousine that had been delivered that afternoon. The man finished, wiped his hand on a rag and came to stand by Joseph, admiring his work.

"Looks pretty good now, better than how it was delivered."

Joseph didn't remove his sunglasses, but simply nodded his approval at the man's work "It's fine. I'll need it brought around by 7:30 tomorrow morning."

"Her Majesty's getting an early start," the man observed.

"It's not for the Queen. She'll continue to use the Embassy limo. Good afternoon."

Joseph left the man wondering why a second limousine was needed, and whom it was for. The wealthy, he judged, just didn't know what to do with all their money.

* * *

Joseph knocked on her office door.

"Come in."

He raised his eyebrows at her tone of voice, realizing that she was still rather upset. He'd gone too far this afternoon in the garden after Amelia had left, but he was too stubborn to apologize. That was why he'd been hiding out in the garage most of the afternoon.

"Everything is in place for tomorrow morning, Ma'am." He'd try the formal route for now, until she softened up a bit.

"Good." She had barely looked at him. "Joseph, I want Amelia protected at all times. She is royalty whether she likes it or not and she can't just be running around San Francisco pretending to be normal." She stood from her desk and began pacing.

"Yes, Ma'am. Understood." This was not Joseph's usual approach to the queen. He never, in all his years of service, simply acted as a servant. He never let one of her decisions, especially about security, go unchallenged. Clarisse turned to face him, surprised at his demeanour.

"You're being rather agreeable despite your earlier protests."

"Yes, Ma'am. Will that be all, Your Majesty?"

She stared at him, placing her hands on her hips. "You are not acting like yourself."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. If you need anything further, I shall be happy to…"

"Joseph." Her tone was softer now. "What happened earlier… it was … unfortunate."

"I assume you are speaking about our discussion", he used the word lightly, "in the garden, and not what happened at tea?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." She didn't know what else to say. A queen never apologized, although she knew this time she was wrong. How had the day gone from romantic to frosty that quickly? If only that incident in the garden hadn't happened.

* * *

flashback to earlier that afternoon>

"Amelia! Amelia! Come back here! Ohh!

Clarisse watched as her granddaughter ran as fast as her legs would carry her out of the consulate. Joseph came down to meet Clarisse at the bottom of the stairs. He was shaking his head.

"Well, that went well didn't it?" Clarisse was annoyed, to say the least.

Joseph could only shake his head. "Perhaps she needs more time."

"Will you help me? She's so upset about this, more than I could have imagined. Joseph, you must look after her for me, drive her to school, keep an eye on her for heaven's sake, she can't just roam around the city, not now that she knows who she is! It won't be very long before the press finds out about this."

"I'm the head of your security and you want me to be a chauffeur and a babysitter?"

"For the time being. The child needs protection." She didn't like the look on his face.

"I am here, if you'll recall, to organize the security measures for this trip and to arrange for your personal security. Yours, Madam, as Queen of Genovia. It is not my responsibility to baby sit a 15 year old girl!"

She drew in a breath, practically disbelieving his refusal. "Are you saying you will not comply with my wishes?"

"I am saying that what you ask of me is unreasonable, and if you'd take a moment to think clearly you'd see that."

"How dare you question me like that! My granddaughter needs security, and you will provide it, is that clear?"

Both of them had tempers and a stubborn streak, but in all their years together they had never disagreed quite so forcefully with one another. Never once had she pulled rank on him, but something was different today and it had just spilled out.

"You are making a mistake, Your Majesty. I am advising you that this does not fit within our security measures for your safety."

"That's quite enough, Joseph. Protect my granddaughter, or you can go back to Genovia on the next flight."

"Are you relieving me of duty? Because if you are, you won't get the satisfaction."

She was clearly as riled as he was now. "Clearly what I ask is beneath you, so perhaps you'd be happy in the employ of someone else. Maybe you should leave." She turned away from him, noticing that the servants and Charlotte had moved off.

"I take my work very seriously. The protection of the crown is my life's work. But now the crown wants me to go chase after a teenager instead. Clearly, you've forgotten why I'm here, Your Majesty." His tone changed, from displeasure to a disdainful whisper. "It seems that after one kiss I'm supposed to be at your beck and call!" Hardly were the words out of his mouth before he wished them back. But it was too late, and the look of shock on her face confirmed it.

She was speechless. She knew the conversation had been escalating to a dangerous level, but she never dreamed he'd make it personal. Amelia was foremost on her mind, but she hadn't forgotten the passion she and Joseph had shared earlier that afternoon. In the back of her mind she had been daydreaming about kissing him, and kissing him again. Now, it seems all possibility of that was extinguished.

"I have not forgotten why you are here, Joseph, and neither have you. Convincing Mia to take on the job of Queen is our priority here. Philippe always looked up to you, trusted your counsel. You were the first to know that Amelia even existed, for heaven's sake! You know that he'd want you to be part of her life while she makes this decision, surely."

She stopped to catch her breath, not daring to look him in the eye. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He knew she was right, he'd just felt so insecure after their romantic interlude earlier. "If this is what you want, Your Majesty, I will see to the princess' safety for the duration of our stay." He turned and hastily climbed the stairs. Clarisse watched him go, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

"Madam," he continued "I apologize for my disrespect earlier. Please forgive me."

"No."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

She stammered, "I mean, there's nothing to forgive. You had every right to say what you did. I had no right to expect you to abandon your role as Head of Security just because you and I, well, because we," she faltered. How could she even try to put into words what their relationship was?

"I should never have insinuated that you were taking advantage of my feelings for you, Clarisse."

"I've hardly been able to think straight since we kissed today. I was thinking you might be regretting what happened between us."

He stood, rooted to the spot. "I have wondered the same thing about you."

They stood in her office, separated by more than physical distance. The kiss had changed so much so quickly, and neither really knew how to deal with it. The question of regret hung heavily in the air between them, as they looked at everything in the room but each other.

After several moments of silence, Clarisse moved back to her desk and checked her daybook. She sighed as she realized that her calendar was full for the evening. For a trip that was supposed to focus on her granddaughter, a lot of diplomatic events seemed to have found their way onto her schedule. Tonight was dinner with the Japanese Ambassador, followed by a reception for the best and brightest Japanese nationals living in the state of California. It would be an evening Clarisse would usually enjoy, but tonight she would rather not have to go out and act like her heart was not breaking.

"What time is your dinner, Ma'am?" Joseph knew the exact timing of each item on her schedule for the duration of her stay in America, but the silence was killing him.

"Um, the dinner, is, ah, I should arrive at 7:30." She checked her watch. "That doesn't leave me much time to prepare." She looked up at him, desperately wanting to say something that would clear up the melancholy air between them, but nothing came to her.

"I'll make sure the car is ready. Excuse me, Your Majesty." He turned and walked the few short steps to the door. She was by his side before he had realized it, her hand clutching his arm. He turned, startled, confused by her sudden action.

"We have to stop doing this to each other," she pleaded.

"The only way I could stop what you do to me is to go as far away as possible from you and never come back." He dropped his head, and stared at the rug.

"Is that what you want?"

"Damn it, Clarisse! Earlier today we were laughing, and kissing and so at ease with each other. I don't know what the hell happened to us." He wiped his face with his hand and stepped back from her.

"I know what happened. I let my feelings get in the way of duty, and that scared me. I'll never have the chance to love you the way that I want, the way you must know I do. What happened in the garden was a result of my realizing that we can never be, Joseph. I am Queen, whether I'm in my country or not. I'm so sorry. So very sorry." She turned and began walking back to her desk, to her duty, when Joseph caught her arm.

"You are the Queen. You always will be, and your people love you. But I love you also. And you owe it to yourself to explore the feelings inside you, to know love once in your life."

She shook her head, disentangled herself from his grasp. "That will be all, Joseph. Thank you."

If one could hear a heart break, then the sound of Joseph's heart breaking was louder than church bells tolling the loss of a king. "Your Majesty." He swiftly moved out the door, closing it a bit too loudly, for Clarisse winced as she dropped, head in hands, to the chair in front of her desk. "I'm sorry, Joseph, my love," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N And still all this belongs to Walt, Meg & Garry. Thanks for your kinds reviews. Any suggestions welcome._

A day had passed, a day that Clarisse deemed to herself "frosty" between she and Joseph. He was respectful, attentive and reliable as ever, however there was none of the familiarity, the friendliness that had been building between them over the years. She sighed as she rode in the back of the limousine to Amelia's home. All the way across the city they hadn't spoken a word, other than the obligatory words of greeting as he settled her in the back seat. She pulled her compact from her purse and checked her makeup before arriving. Dark circles had appeared under her eyes, and no amount of expensive cosmetics erased them completely. She noticed the sadness in her eyes and the tired, vacant look. From Joseph's expression as he greeted her, he had noticed as well. He didn't so great himself, she thought. She snapped the compact shut and returned it to her purse.

Joseph had put the privacy screen up as they left the Consulate, despite years of them leaving it down so they could chat together. Nothing would be said between them, and he would rather the screen up than bear the awkward silence. As she had descended the stairs to the waiting limo moments ago, he had raised an eyebrow at her appearance. She looked so tired, distracted, and he was concerned for her. Concerned as any subject would be, he told himself, nothing more. He was nothing more to her; he was her Head of Security, an employee, and she was behaving toward him as such. His delusions of anything more had shattered yesterday as she dismissed him from her office. Hell, he hadn't slept either, and his body ached from all the extra running, biking and weight lifting he had done in place of the sleep his body desired but wouldn't give.

He had waited for her as she went to speak with Helen and Amelia about the plans for the next few days, and the rest of Amelia's life. A lot was at stake, and he knew that Clarisse was worried that the young teenager would not consent to being Genovia's crown princess. Joseph leaned his head back and stretched as he waited. If anyone could talk sense into a teenager, it would be Clarisse. He used to watch, amazed, as she listened to and counselled her own sons. She was a natural diplomat.

He got out of the limo upon seeing her exit Amelia's home, the two of them walking together, talking animatedly about something, and stopping to speak to the strange man on the canvas chair. He nodded to the driver of the second limo who stood waiting also. Joseph bowed slightly as Clarisse approached.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet. Amelia, this is Joseph."

The young teen smiled and shook Joe's hand as he greeted her.

"Joseph will be driving you to school from now on, and wherever you need to go. I'll see you at the Consulate after school, Amelia, we have much to do."

She walked down the sidewalk and allowed her driver to assist her into the back of the second limousine. She hadn't looked at Joseph, hadn't given him her usual smile, the sign that their friendship was intact. Whatever had been special between them in public and private had seemed to disintegrate. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. For the first time in many years of royal service, he was unsure of his future.

* * *

Princess lessons carried on over the next few days. For hours after school Amelia learned to walk, talk and act like a princess. No one could have been a better instructor than Clarisse, and Amelia seemed to make swift progress. Joseph had picked her up at 7 pm this evening so that she could spend time rock climbing after school. Clarisse had a training dinner planned for her, one of many, since the first attempt had been quite disastrous. He dropped Amelia off at the front door and then parked the car, deciding to roam the grounds for a while until he was needed again.

Charlotte had called his cell phone to give him an update on his next timing. The dinner was complete, but there were a few details that Charlotte needed to work out with the princess before she could go home for the evening. Shouldn't take more than a half hour, she assured him. Joseph climbed the stairs and stood on the terrace, enjoying the approaching dusk, and the colours of the garden, beautifully bathed in the glow of the sunset. He took another deep breath, shaking his head as he realized that reminding himself to breathe was becoming a pattern.

As he gazed around the expansive grounds of the consulate he became aware that Clarisse was strolling through the gardens, checking her roses, but seeming to wander aimlessly, sadness evident in her posture and her slow steps. He swallowed hard, and tightened his grip on the railing.

"I'm ready, Joe." Amelia had come up behind him silently, without him noticing. He was distracted, for sure, and he tried to shake himself out of it as he turned and pulled on his gloves.

"Well let's go, then."

"Hey, Joe. Why don't I ask Mom to come and get me? She wouldn't mind."

"No need, Princess. I'm ready to take you home."

Amelia looked out over the gardens to where Clarisse was sitting on a bench, twirling a rose in her hands, her head bent. "Well, Grandma needs some cheering up, and I'll bet only you could do that." She looked up at him with those innocent eyes, filled with insight that blew Joseph away.

"What makes you think that?"

She shrugged. "Come on, Joe. There's something between the two of you, I can tell. You both wouldn't be acting so childish around each other if there weren't. Plus", she grinned, "What other explanation would there be for Grandma to have your picture as a bookmark in the novel she's reading?"

The surprised look on Joe's face confirmed Amelia's reasoning. "I'm sure you are mistaken, Princess."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Nope, Grandma was embarrassed about it when I picked up her book and opened it. She couldn't get it away from me fast enough. She turned beet red, too. I think she has a crush on you." Mia patted his arm. "Actually, Joe, I've already called, and Mom will be here in a few minutes. I think you have a lady waiting for you, and if I were you, I wouldn't waste any more time up here talking to a teenager when there's a queen down there who needs your company. Good luck".

She was gone in an instant, leaving Joe to try to get his heartbeat down to a normal level. Should he go to her? What would she say to him? His heart seemed to take control of his feet and brain as he descended the stairs and headed in Clarisse's direction, unsure of what her reaction would be, but sure that he needed to go to her.

_A/N Next chapter should finish this off._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N The final installment of this story. Hope you like it!_

Clarisse didn't look up as Joseph came and stood before her. She kept twirling the rose, her eyes closed, seemingly lost in its scent. He quietly cleared his throat, not wishing to scare her.

"I know you're there. I'm just not sure why."

He sat beside her, taking the rose from her hand and inhaling its fragrance, then slipping it in the buttonhole of his jacket. She glanced over at him, obviously intrigued by his approach to starting their first conversation since the heartbreaking one in her office.

He remained silent, staring straight ahead, hands folded, elbows resting on his knees. He had no idea how to begin, but somehow just sitting there beside her was a start. After several moments of silence she shifted uncomfortably on the bench beside him, thoroughly puzzled at his nonchalance.

He was actually anything but nonchalant. His heart was racing faster than it had up on the terrace with Amelia. His mouth was dry, and the longer he sat there, the more he believed he'd made a mistake coming to her without a plan. He stood and walked away quickly, unable to look at her. He did not see the disappointed and sorrowful look on her face as she watched him go.

* * *

Charlotte brought out a sweater and sat down beside her on the same bench Joseph had vacated over an hour before. The Queen's red, puffy eyes betrayed her claim that she was fine.

"It's getting late, Your Majesty. Perhaps you'd like to come inside for some tea before bed?" Charlotte hoped she was not overstepping her bounds, but she knew something was not right with Clarisse since yesterday and, well, she was concerned. She would have approached Joseph first, but he seemed out of sorts too.

"I'll be in soon, Charlotte. Thank you for bringing my sweater, I appreciate it."

"Your Majesty, if there's anything I can do…"

"There's nothing, really, Charlotte. I'll be in soon, you go ahead."

Charlotte left reluctantly, but her cell phone vibrated on her belt and she answered it as she went back inside.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes, Princess." Goodness, it was nearly eleven pm. What was Amelia calling about at this hour? "Is everything all right?"

"That's why I'm calling. Grandma and Joe seem to be a bit lost around each other today. And, well, I was sort of hoping they talked tonight and that everything was better."

"Ah, I see." Charlotte was surprised at Mia's perception, for such a young girl she certainly had an understanding of the ways of the heart. "I'm afraid I can't answer that question, Princess."

"Can't, Charlotte, or won't?" Mia had to know. Tomorrow when Joe picked her up she hoped he wouldn't be moping as much as he had been today. "I understand. Where is Grandma, can you answer that?"

"Her Majesty is in the garden, Princess. Alone."

Mia sighed audibly. "Okay, Charlotte. I just hoped they would have had it sorted out by now. Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Princess."

Charlotte closed the phone and was startled to see Joe standing in the lobby looking at her.

"Mia is trying to play matchmaker with the wrong people."

"Joe, she's only a teenager, a romantic teenager who wants the people around her to be happy. She thinks you would both be happier together."

He interrupted her. "Don't say that. And please don't encourage the princess on this matter. Her Majesty would like it if Amelia would concentrate on her studies and on becoming the crown princess."

"Yes, I would." Neither of them had heard Clarisse come inside, and they both whirled to face her. "Charlotte, would you mind leaving us alone, please?"

Charlotte quickly nodded her head and disappeared up the stairs, bidding both of them a soft good night.

It was Clarisse who began. "Amelia has the idea that you and I are involved."

"Perhaps finding my picture in your book wasn't the best way to keep her from thinking otherwise." He regretted his tone, and his choice of opening statement. Why did he let her do this to him?

"I should explain."

"By all means."

"Oh, what does it matter, anyway?" Clarisse sat on the stairs, a move that surprised Joseph. It was late, and she should be going her to her suite to get some rest. It was not like her to lose her sense of decorum, despite the lateness of the hour. In fact ,Joseph had never seen her act this way before.

He bent down and took her hands in his, pulling her up. "It's late, really late. There's no point in starting this now. Let me see you to your suite."

The tears in her eyes made his heart melt. "Goodnight, Joseph."

"May I walk you to your room?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"No. I don't think so."

She turned and made her way up the stairs. He watched until she turned the corner, and he continued to watch long after he heard the click of her door shutting. It was he who slumped on the stairs then, the tears freely falling.

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning when he finally moved off the step. He headed up the stairs to his own room, passing by her door on the way. He stopped, noticing the light filtering out from beneath the door. Was she still up?

He knocked lightly before he realized he had done it. He heard movement, and then the door opened. Clarisse, still dressed, eyes still red and puffy looked out at him.

"You haven't been to bed," she stated simply.

"Neither have you."

"Come in. I was thinking of having a brandy. Care to join me?"

"Yes, please."

She poured two drinks then handed him a glass, but they both stood without touching the liquid as they wondered where to go from here. It was Joseph who finally decided, taking the glass from her hand and setting both their glasses on the coffee table.

"I have hurt the woman I love terribly," he began. "I said things to her that I wish I could take back, because I didn't mean them." Clarisse started to interject, but he placed a finger on her lips. "It is my job to provide security to the Crown, but I could never have known what a privilege it would be to fall in love with such a lady as yourself. However, I have overstepped the trust you placed in me, crossed the line and behaved improperly. You were quite right to suggest that I return to Genovia, and I have decided that would be the correct course of action. I will leave first thing in the morning, and by the time you return to the palace I will be gone and you will have a new head of security." He took a deep breath and continued. "I thank you, Clarisse, Your Majesty, for the joy and challenge of serving the Royal Family. Good night. Good bye."

He expected her to react to his speech, and was somewhat shaken that she said nothing, but looked at him peculiarly. Then she threw him completely when she smiled.

"I never knew you could be so, melodramatic." She chuckled.

His eyes narrowed. "Melodramatic?"

"Priceless. I wish I had a tape-recorder." He started to object, but this time it was she who put a finger to his lips. "I wish I had a tape-recorder so I could hear you say I am 'the woman you love' over and over again. I love you, too. And at the risk of being melodramatic myself, there's no way I'm letting you leave me, not now, not ever."

In an instant she was in his arms, holding him tightly and feeling his arms encircle her waist, returning her embrace. Her tears wet his shirt, his tears wet her dress.

"I've been so foolish"

"You weren't alone." He rubbed her back, and guided her to sit beside him on the sofa. Holding hands they began apologizing, promising to never hurt the other like that again. Gradually the tears of sadness became tears of joy as they were able to laugh at themselves. The night grew to morning as they held each other, talking and planning together how they would make their relationship work, promising to love the other always.

They didn't hear the soft knock on the door at six-thirty in the morning, as Charlotte came to bring the Queen the newspaper and her daily schedule. They didn't see the young assistant smile as she saw Clarisse in Joseph's arms, both fast asleep in front of the low burning embers of the fire.

Charlotte stepped outside, gently closing the door and placing the "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob. She opened her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Princess, it's Charlotte. I think you're on your own for getting to school this morning. Joseph is a bit occupied with Her Majesty. I knew you'd understand." Charlotte smiled to herself and went on down the stairs to the office to begin the day. It promised to be a busy one, with meetings and more princess lessons. Charlotte groaned at the thought of the upcoming afternoon's activities with the young princess. Clarisse had decided that today would be the day Mia should learn to dance. She just hoped the Queen knew what she was letting herself in for…

**The End**

_A/N Thanks for the great reviews. It's always a pleasure to write for you ladies!_


End file.
